Te amo por lo que eres
by Claudia Granger
Summary: One Shot Hermione deja una carta para que Harry James Potter, su verdadero amor la lea, en ella le confiesa todo lo que ha significado su vida estando el a su lado y muchas cosas mas...


_**One shot**_

_**Te amo por lo que eres**_

_**Para Ti Harry aunque nunca sepas lo que siento por ti**_

_Hola, se que nunca podrás oírme, se que nunca pensaras en mi como alguien a quien amar, se que decidiste ser de ella y aunque acepto tu decisión no puedo menos que sentirme desdichada_

_Tú me dirás ¿por que nunca te dije que me gustabas?_

_¿Por que siempre creíste que quien quería era a Ron?_

_Por que sabía de antemano que tu corazón nunca seria para mí_

_Sabía que todas tus caricias serian para cualquiera, no para mí_

_En este momento aciago de mi vida, cuando mas sola me siento, cuando mas desdichada soy quiero decirte algo ¡Te amo! Si, me oíste bien, te amo, como nadie te ha amado, como nadie nunca te llegara a amar en esta vida, te amo desde el día que te vi, cuando vi por primera vez esas esmeraldas, lo único que desee es perderme en ese verde mar, ser la persona que estuviera cerca de ti, respirar tu aliento, sentir el sabor de tus labios_

_Yo no soy de las que van por la vida buscando la persona ideal, esa persona no existe, pero en cambio, estas tú, el ser mas maravilloso que ha existido jamás, no te veo como el héroe, el niño que vivió, el que esta predestinado de nacimiento a acabar con Lord Voldemort ¡No! No, no y mil veces no, yo te veo como el ser tímido que haya detrás, el chico que nunca ha dudado arriesgarlo todo por sus afectos, que no duda arriesgar su vida por los demás, que siempre esta allí._

_¿Por que nunca me has visto mas que como a una amiga? ¿Por que no soy nada más que Hermione? ¿Por que no tengo tu corazón?_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado entre el cielo y la tierra, yo daría todo lo que tengo por que fueras feliz, daría hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por que vivieses en paz, daría mi paz a cambio de tu sonrisa, daría mi piel a cambio de tu alegría daría lo que tengo y lo que no_

_Por que nunca has reparado en mi? ¿Por que he de vivir con la esperanza de que me mires como a una chica, como a una mujer?_

_El día que te conocí fue el mejor de mi vida, la vida me dio un regalo, ponerte en mi camino, cada vez que veo la luz en tus ojos, no importa lo demás, si tu eres feliz yo lo seré_

_No dejo de recordar ese día en el tren, me creíste arrogante, antipática y hasta mandona, he de admitir que me sobran errores, pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo que en Halloween no dudaste ni un segundo en ir al buscarme al baño de chicas cuando pensaste que podría correr peligro al no saber nada del troll, si no hubiese sido por ti, no creo que estuviese aquí, viva, tratando de seguir adelante, aunque no me hayas preferido a mi_

_Viste que era algo mas que lo que inicialmente habías visto en mi, yo lo vi en ti mucho antes, me di cuenta cuan especial eras y desee estar a tu lado algún día, en algún momento, solos tu y yo_

_Luego tuviste tu primer juego de Quidditch, sabias que era algo arriesgado pero yo confiaba en ti, lo llevas en la sangre, al igual que todo lo bello que en ti reside, al verte colgar de una escoba, trate rápidamente de ayudarte, no quería verte morir, no quería perderte sin haber llegado a tenerte, no quería que me dejases e hice cuento en ese instante se me ocurrió para salvarte como un día lo habías hecho por mi_

_Seguimos juntos, como el primer día, seguimos siendo amigos ¡solo amigos! Que amarga es la vida al mostrarme lo que no puedo llegar a tener, al hacerme ver lo que deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser_

_Tuviste que enfrentarte a Voldemort, yo ya sabia que eras especial, ya sabia que era tu destino, pero si de algo estuve segura es que mientras yo respirase, movería cielo y tierra por ayudarte, por allanarte el camino, por darte una sonrisa, por hacerte feliz al precio que fuese, te lo dije, eras alguien muy especial y al despedirme temí por tu vida, si te perdía, ¿que seria de mi? No podría haberlo soportado y cada vez que te enfrentas a peligros sin mi, yo muero de angustia pensando en ti_

_En nuestro segundo año, la fatalidad hacia que todos pensaran que tu eras el infame heredero de Slytherin, pero yo sabia que era imposible, tienes un corazón de oro, un alma pura como pocas, una disposición al bien que no eran de un mago oscuro, estuve a tu lado y te apoye, quise aliviar tu pena, pero no estaba en mi mano, cuando me petrificaron, lo hicieron con mi cuerpo pero no con mi alma, yo temía por ti, sabia que irías hasta le fondo por resolver el misterio, sabia que corrías cada vez mas peligros pero por mas que gritaba con el corazón, mi cuerpo seguía pétreo, lograste derrotarlo, lograste escapar, nos volviste a salvar_

_Ese año pasamos las Navidades juntos, aunque poseía un recurso para excusarme, la razón por la que deseaba quedarme era para estar a tu lado_

_En nuestro tercer año supimos que alguien peligroso estaba detrás de ti, temí de nuevo por tu vida, pensé que podrías morir, que Sirius Black acabaría con mi sueño, con tu vida, cono todo, me equivoque, te equivocaste, nos equivocamos todos y me alegro, se que te dio alegría saber que tenias alguien mas que te quisiera, que diera todo por ti, que te brindara la protección que a veces anhelabas sentir, tu alegría se hizo mi felicidad y tu sonrisa se hizo el mundo para mi_

_En nuestro cuarto año vimos como un maligno complot hizo que fueras participante del Torneo de los Tres magos, me dio mucho miedo, rabia e impotencia, Cuando supe lo del Dragón pensé que prefería mil veces salir yo a enfrentarlo que tu, que cada rasguño era una puñalada en mi corazón, que cada peligro era morir lentamente y no saber cuando para el dolor, en el lago, me sentí orgullosa de tu buen corazón al rescatar a la hermana de Fleur sin pensar, solo pensé que seres como tu no existían, dispuestos a dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio, cuando te retrasaste en volver de la tercera prueba, sentí terror, una terrible opresión en el pecho me decía que estabas en peligro, ¡lo sentí! Es que mi alma va contigo a donde quiera que vayas, y te protegerá de todo aunque mi cuerpo no este, cada segundo aumentaba mi angustia, temía por ti, se que tienes un destino, un misión que cumplir pero no dejo de angustiarme, al verte volver llorando y cubierto de sangre, sentí alivio, estabas herido, pero estabas vivo y eso era lo principal, las heridas del alma trataría yo de curártelas_

_Al salir ese curso del castillo, te sentías mal, no podías asimilar la culpa, no fue tuya, no puedes asumir que los errores y la maldad de Lord Voldemort sean tu culpa, al contrario, has salvado muchas mas y todos te debemos la vida y la esperanza_

_En nuestro quinto año tuviste que soportar el ridículo y calumnias, pero estábamos allí, apoyándote, haciéndote ver que no importaba lo demás, los que te conocemos tal y cual eres sabemos lo que eres, mi corazón se vio partido al ver que Cho era el objeto de tus preferencias, si también sentí celos, me daba rabia ver como te ibas tras un molde de perfección, alguien que jamás te sabría valorar, alguien para quien serias un trofeo, igual que muchas chicas pero yo me mantuve tranquila, sabiendo que si tu eras feliz aunque fuese con esa farsa yo me forzaría una sonrisa_

_Cuando decidiste ir al ministerio a salvar a Sirius, yo supe que no me importaba que riesgos corriese, trataría de ayudarte, si de mi vida dependiese, no te faltaría nada nunca para ser feliz, no pude evitar caer ante una maldición y no pude seguir luchando a tu lado y eso es algo que nunca me he podido perdonar a mi misma, haberte fallado, haberte dejado solo cuando mas nos necesitabas, pero el mal ya estaba hecho y al saber que habías perdido a Sirius, al verte así de dolido, herido, me hubiese lanzado al foso de la cámara con tal de devolverte a Sirius, con tal de que no sufrieras mas de lo que ya lo habías hecho_

_En nuestro sexto año, ya había perdido la esperanza de que fueras para mi pero igual seguí a tu lado, mostrándome fuerte para que no sintieras mi corazón roto y cuando supe que tenias que salir con dumbledore a por un Horcrux sentí miedo, quise que bebieras el Félix, así saldrías mas seguro con vida, no quisiste y una vez mas pensaste en nosotros antes que en ti, después de esa fatídica batalla, al verte vivo sentí el alma volver a mi cuerpo después de tanta angustia que pase por ti_

_Después de todos estos años, de todas nuestras aventuras, de todo quiero decirte con toda el alma que te amo, que eres lo más importante para mí_

_Para mi eres lo mas maravilloso que ha existido, siempre te he querido, luego empecé a amarte, con un sentimiento tan fuerte que ni la muerte lo podrá acabar_

_Hubiese sido feliz si hubiese escuchado alguna vez de tus labios "Te amo" pero se que tu amor no es para mi, se que jamás me veras mas allá de la palabra amiga, jamás seré tu amor._

_El soñar contigo hace mis noches mas dulces, la oscuridad se disipa con la luz de tu mirada, el frío se pierde con la calidez de tu sonrisa, el extravío se acaba con la brújula de tu vivir, sin ti yo no se que es ser feliz_

_Si algún día fueses mío, te enseñaría el significado de la palabra amor_

_El amor no es egoísta, por ello jamás te he confesado lo que siento, no quiero que te sientas en deuda conmigo, si llegaras algún día a amarme, sabrías todo lo que hay en mi guardado para ti_

_El amor no se da esperando recibir a cambio, yo soy feliz amándote, pero no podría negar que mi dicha seria completa si tú estuvieses aquí_

_Hubiese querido ser el aire que respiras, el agua que bebes, ser tu sol en pleno día, ser la luna que ilumina tus noches oscuras, el fuego de tu chimenea que da calor a tu ser, ser tu luz y tu alegría, tu paz, todo lo que te sea necesario para vivir, ser todo lo que podría ser estando contigo, ser tu ayuda y tu guía, te amo y mi vida solo tendrá sentido el día que sea cambiada por la tuya, aunque mis parpados se cierren por la eternidad, mi amor por ti nunca cambiara_

_Quisiera decirte que eres el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, que solo deseo tu felicidad por sobre todas las cosas y que donde quiera que este velare por ti_

_Tuya por siempre _

_Hermione _


End file.
